


I despise you

by LipiMoon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It'll be explicit later on, i'll tag more as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: You should have taken a different route.Now here you are in the baker household as you give your determination to escape death, a bratty child, and use your advantages to be free from their grasps.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas x Reader Fic !! I hope you enjoy this as I'm rather new to writing. Please enjoy !!

You should have taken a different route.

Your memories leading up to the event were blank as you tried to recover it. Your desperate attempt to focus on that lost memory of what lead to the events of you being in this Baker household. You never even did question where you were at, without having anything to lose and nothing seemingly to be triggering ' survival ' mode in your brain, you went along with their charade. Though you were in a state of caution.

Your hands were untied due to the fact that they know your weak and unable to do shit, which is sadly true. At a dinner table with a fucked up family as they chowed down on a grayish and deep black small intestine, kidneys, and liver as you could somewhat make it out. There are others that are just plain mushy grubby shit.

You winced as you felt small grimy pieces thrown onto your face. You looked up to stare, in a slightly annoyed look on your face, towards a hoodie up weird man that was giving out a smug and leaning in to inspect your face which is by gods fucking creepy. A lady to your left suddenly slammed her hand nearby you, making you jump and turn your head slightly to focus on her.

" Eat up before your food gets cold. And Lucas quit throwing precious meal and git to it, finish your plate!! " She spoke loud and angrily before going back to chow down her food. The wide eye man stopped throwing food to your face for now as you looked down on your own plate. Slowly, you picked up a dirty fork as you then proceeded to stab that particular small object and raise it to your trembling lips.

You shoved the fork in your mouth as you swallowed the disgusting piece of shit down your throat quickly, luckily you asked for water beforehand so you grabbed it with quiver hands and drank it. You sigh as you set the glass down, your twitchy fingers grasping on the fork. You didn't think too much about it, you focused on your surroundings as a distraction. Until a phone ranged from a different area so you couldn't trace it back where it came from but it seemed to anger the family for a moment.

The old man growled as the creepy man spoke with a hiss in his voice.

" Not again!! They are getting on my goddamn nerves, it's the fucking cops huh!? " He got up quickly, knocking the chair onto the floor with a loud clatter, making you wince.

" Margurite take the bitch to the dissection room while I take care of this. " The old man got up but without knocking the chair and spoke to her with a loud and dominant voice. All you could ever hear from the lady was hushed curses and mumbles.

" Aw old man, I have that room saved up for a pretty special occasion! " Lucas interrupted as he heard the conversation.

" We ain't got no more room, Lucas. You asking me to take that hand of yours again, huh boy!? " That bearded man spat harsh words on his son, thus making the younger man look at you with a foul on his face. Nonetheless, they disappear behind those double doors to investigate that sound.

" Get up little lady! Don't just sit there! " She spittles words to you thus making you stand up and shuffle nervously behind her. You eyed the grandma as you walked out of the dinner room, you didn't trust her so easily, as a result, ignoring her presence. The insect lady leads you to long corridors and even pulling out a scorpion (?) shape key, walking down to the basement. It revealed the dirty, appendages that were stuck like glue to the wall, feeling slimy and gooey to the touch.

You approached an area that had refrigerators, slightly opened, revealing torsos and red coated hands sticking out of the fridge, seemed to be full to the brim. Across from the refrigerators were tall cells, the lady pull out a chunk of keys, making a rattle noise. She unlocked the door and pushed you roughly to the barred cell with a clicking noise of you being completely locked up in there. Without a word, she walked away with her small curses and mumblings.

The bars were dirty but luckily the floor was polished so you sat down and hugged your knees. You have nothing to lose, but that doesn't mean you ain't going down without a fight. As of now, whenever the next person seems to come, you were going to be ready to find any hints of escaping and running away from the situation you are currently in. You sighed as you looked around and try to get accustomed to your new surroundings until a girl flashes before you.

A long black haired girl looked down at you and with a wide malicious smile, she broke out a giggle and clapped her hands in glee.

" You're perfect! You're going to be my new sister!! " She spoke with a gleeful yet a hint of bratty attitude along with her voice. Your eyes widen in shock as you grumbled and rubbed your temples in annoyance, earning a laughter from the girl until she disappearing at a blink of an eye. Your lips trembled as it gave out a sigh, rubbing your messy locks of hair, eventually getting comfortable in the cell and letting your tired, bruised body decent sleep.

You should have taken a different route.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone have woken you up, your pissed but once you think about it, It can give you new advantages of how things will be planned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one !! It's longer than the first chapter since it was kinda simple but perhaps later on, it'll be written much longer since I think it's better that way than many multiple chapters for each short writing !! It'll be kinda slow ?? But not too slow, I hope U n U Enjoy ! <3

You have woken up with a snort and startle as some douchebag decided to hit the rails, rattling you up, you rubbed your eyes and gave out a yawn, earning a loud demeanor voice coming from in front of you.

“ Wakie wakie !! Eveline got some use for you princess !! “ Came from the son that you catch him staring at you so googly eyes during dinner time earlier.

It all happened so quick as the door were opened swiftly as rough palms grabbed your arm, making you stand up and exited out of your jail cell. He instantly gives pokes to your tummy with a pole that has a sharp point, in the end, curving to it. He roughly pushes you ahead with the pole as you tried to lead on with Lucas hard pokings, indicating where to go.

You went back up the stairs, exiting out the long corridors of where the insect's lady once lead you on. You headed towards the double ended stairs that you could go either right or left up there, but you took the closest set of stairs and walked up with Lucas. You were sickening with fear as Lucas crackles and purrs seemed endless behind you, making you become slightly irritated by it. Once you were reached in front of the door to left, Lucas grabbed your shoulders and pinned you to the wall, shoving your stomach towards the wall.

“ Now girlie, before I let you go, let me get a feel hm? “ Lucas spoke with a haunting voice as he kept you pinned with one arm across your shoulder blades rough and the other one reaching down to your ass and giving it a hard squeeze. 

You felt fucking sick, and you grew an, even more, hatred towards the man. He made small compliments of your body figure and even rubbed your clothed clit which made your breath hitch. Lucas swiftly turned you around and made an even loud crackle towards you.

“ What's with the tears !? Better than a fucking knife stabbed through your skin!! “ Lucas pointed out that your tears were slipping down your cheeks that made him grin, giving out a breathy chuckle. Lucas shoved you towards the door as he absentmindedly walked away with a whistle. 

You stood there with your own body shaken from the sexual assault. You wiped your tears and opened the door nonetheless. You had hopes up that the son was dumb enough to let you alone by yourself until you were in front of the little girl as she stared up at you expectantly. 

“ Did my big brother give you an amazing escort? He can be picky escorting people for my rare needs but surprisingly he seemed willing to !! Did you poison his drink? “ She giggled with that bratty voice of hers before grabbing your hand with a rough motion and dragging you to different corners all the way to the bathroom. Once you reach the bathroom, she opened the door and lead you in, having the door open wide.

“ I'll be back to give you clean clothes since you are going to be my new big sister !! “ She kept up her happy expression and voice until she walked back and reached to the door then looked back at you, noticing you were just standing there with no brain.

“ Hurry, get to it sister… “ She spoke with a suddenly rude and dark tone, glaring you until whipping her head and closes the door with a shut then a lock.

‘ of course… ‘ you thought as the only way out was locked so you decided to look around the bathroom and obviously, it was dirty and had small dark appendages crawling up some walls and curling around sinks and windows. You sighed as you began to undress completely nude, noticing the somewhat gaping hole near your ribs that seemed to be leaking out blood, others were small pokes with tiny blood dripping from it. You shivering once the cold air hit your skin and decided to let the most damage wound heal by itself, it wasn't a serious damage and you aren't going to use dirty squashy rags to cover it so you kept a palm of your hand sealed shut on the damaged injury. Besides that, you looked at the bathtub before you.

It had the dirty appendages at the deep end of the bathtub with dark veins sticking out of some. The water was clean and wasn't dirty, you dipped in carefully and sat down comfortably. The water was warm and you were grateful for that. You even out your shaking breaths and try to counsel yourself to keep your mind sane.

You kinda wish you had more time until the door was unlocked with a small rattle then a clicking noise, till it slammed against the wall. There was Eveline, carrying new clothing with one hand while carrying a body scrub in the other, she had a huge smile which was creepy for you.

“ Been a good big sister? You better. Be the perfect sister, you'll be fine. Maybe. I'm picky, you know? “ She spoke bluntly as she giggled at her last sentence deviously, you wonder when this bitch will ever stop giggling after every demeanor mark. Eveline skipped her way towards you then she knelt next to you and cross her arms against the rim of the bathtub and stared at you, making you feel a little nauseated. 

“ I'll wash you up, then you'll get dressed and lastly I'll have you become a part of my loving family. You're going to love it here. “ She grinned as she stood up suddenly after explaining the plan ahead and walked behind you, grabbing the half empty bottle of shampoo and pour messily on the palm of her fragile hand. She slapped it on your head, making you wince thus making Eveline smirk at your reaction. She began rubbing it all over your messy locks of hair. Eveline blew the large forming soap off her head as she giggled and continues making an entertainment out of this.

You were actually blocking her out of your mind as you pretended that you were at a place that had decent hair washers machines and the people were normal and didn't have sickly white skin, disease sprouting out of their skins and a malicious laughter coming out of them every few seconds. 

You sighed contently until you opened your eyes and absentmindedly look towards the door that was opened ajar. You cringe as you notice Lucas was standing there with your blood on the pole, his mouth slightly open and his eyes trained on your naked fair shoulders and your breasts. The water covered just above your nipples so luckily he didn't get a good look. Due to you staring at Lucas awkwardly for so long, Eveline finally turned to see what you were looking at and gave a scoff of annoyance.

" Pervert. " She growled as the door then closed shut on Lucas drooling face. She continues to soap up your hair as you looked down at the almost cool waters surrounding you quietly beside the drip drop sounds of the water coming from the faucet. 

" Done. All soaped up. Now...wash it, put on your new clothes then meet us in the living room. You'll soon be ready. " She leaned down to whisper hauntingly at you then stood up and walked out, shutting the door loudly. You sat there as you ran over her words in your mind over and over again. You felt your heart raced immensely and felt yourself sweat a little on your forehead.

' Better than being dead. ' She chortled to herself until she then let out a loud sob, slowly sinking herself underneath the water. Underneath the water, looking up at the blurry vision of the lights coming from walls and the dirty murky ceiling. You yelled as the waters muffled out your frustrations of the situation you are in, the molestation you have become a victim too and a little fucking girl controlling your own destiny and how it will even end of your life book at the tips of her fingers. 

' No ' you thought as you rose up quickly to the surface with a desperate need for air. Your lungs began to receive what it needs to keep you alive, thus you clenched at the bathtub rim, turning your knuckles white.

" You're going to survive this. You are going to make it out alive. " You spoke with a clear and conscious voice to yourself. You ain't letting some bratty fucking kid control your own life, whatever desperate choices that must be made in order to survive...then...

So be it.


End file.
